


Play More

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Untitled Blaise/Hermione Marriage Law [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Blaise tries to help Hermione unwind in order to help her be better in her classes.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini
Series: Untitled Blaise/Hermione Marriage Law [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985642
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: 31 Days of Shipping Challenge - Spring 2021, Just Thirteenth Things





	Play More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaronwyK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/gifts).



> Prompts used-
> 
> Just Thirteenth Things: Play More
> 
> 31 Days of Shipping: A Ship Assigned To You By Someone Else

"Ever heard of relaxing?" Blaise asked and Hermione didn't even need to look at him to know that his eyebrow was raised so she kept her eyes on her book.

"I relax by reading." She pointed out, deciding to point out the thing about her that should have been obvious about her to him by now. This relationship of theirs had been going on long enough that he should have been aware of her number one hobby by now.

"Reading course material isn't relaxing." Blaise hummed and the next thing that she knew was that he had taken the book off of her. Hermione tried to snatch it back from him but he snapped it shut and set it down just out of her reach before pressing his lips to hers. "It would be different," he continued as he pulled back, "if you were reading some fiction, but no. Even in your downtime you want to learn."

"Not all of us are naturally talented like you are." She pointed out with a huff. She couldn't help that it bothered her that he didn't need to put in as much work as she did, though she supposed that was probably karma for the way that she had managed to cruise on by when they had been at Hogwarts. Not everything in life was going to be a breeze and she knew that was a lesson that she had to learn sooner rather than later.

"And one of the reasons that the coursework doesn't completely overwhelm me to the point that I can't make any of it stick in my head is because I give myself a rest from it." Blaise pointed out as he pushed her down on the bed, climbing on top of her and pressing a kiss to the side of her neck.

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat and she closed her eyes as she tried to straighten out her thoughts. He was right, and she knew it, that she had to start finding ways to unwind, that she had to start finding ways to balance her schoolwork and leisure time or she was going to end up working herself to breaking point.

She couldn't figure out why it was so important to Blaise that she find this balance anyway. Sure, they had been together for a few months now, they had both navigated their first Christmas together as more than just fuck buddies, but she hadn't ever considered that he might actually want to look out for her mental health. She wasn't sure if they were actually in a relationship or if they had just simply developed an emotional connection in between all the times that they had fallen into bed together.

"So how do you suggest I rest from it?" She asked Blaise as she pushed her overthinking to the side. If she allowed herself to obsess over it then she was sure to dig herself into a hole that she wasn't sure that she would be able to escape from. She knew that she had feelings for Blaise but she could not and would not ask him if he felt the same. While they were at this school, she needed him and if he didn't feel the same way, then she was sure to scare him off and she couldn't risk that.

"Well as you've proved that resting is not at all something that you can do, how about we just do something that will take your mind off it all?"

Hermione opened her eyes to look up at him. She knew that teasing tone all too well and she knew exactly what he had in mind, though if she had had any doubt whatsoever about what his intentions were, those were almost completely washed away when his lips met her neck. Hermione's eyes closed again and a small sound escaped her as his teeth grazed her skin. She could feel him grinning against her neck, telling her that the sound was exactly what he had wanted to hear from her.

But Hermione tried to push all the thoughts out of her head. The whole point of this was to stop her from thinking. The whole point was to clear her mind completely and that meant letting herself completely submit to him.

Her fingers wound into the fabric of the bed sheets as his lips travelled lower. She could feel him unbuttoning her shirt as he went, his mouth sucking on her skin underneath where each of the buttons had been. She bucked her hips up as he reached her jeans so that he could ease them down her thighs and then she kicked them off when he left them tangled around her feet. Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling now as she waited in anticipation as he removed her underwear, her breath hitching in her throat as she prepared to give herself to him fully.


End file.
